Super Mario (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Super Mario is a series of video games created by Nintendo, featuring their mascot, Mario. Alternatively called the Super Mario Bros. series, or simply the Mario series, it is the central series of the greater Mario franchise. At least one Super Mario game has been released for every major Nintendo video game console and handheld. The games follow the titular character's adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom, usually with him as the player character. He is usually joined by his brother, Luigi, and occasionally by other members of the Mario cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and stop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mario rescuing the kidnapped Princess Peach from the primary antagonist, Bowser. The first title in the series, the 1985 Nintendo Entertainment System release of Super Mario Bros., established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every Super Mario game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mario special powers such as fireball-throwing and size-changing into giant and miniature sizes. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters ' Mario,.png|link=Mario|Mario Fire Mario (no fire).png|link=Mario/Fire Mario|Fire Mario Luigi.png|link=Luigi|Luigi Peach,.png|link=Princess Peach|Princess Peach Bowser,.png|link=Bowser|Bowser Yoshi.png|link=Yoshi|Yoshi Bowser Jr..png|link=Bowser Jr.|Bowser Jr. Goomba,,.png|link=Koopa Troop|Koopa Troop ' Locations ' Mushroom kingdom.png|Mushroom Kingdom|link=Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach's Castle.png|Princess Peach's Castle|link=Princess Peach's Castle Bowsers Castle.png|Bowser's Castle|link=Bowser's Castle Dinosaur Land.png|Dinosaur Land|link=Dinosaur Land Gateway galaxy.png|Gateway Galaxy|link=Gateway Galaxy Super bell hill 2.png|Super Bell Hill|link=Super Bell Hill New Donk City.png|New Donk City|link=New Donk City ' Items and vehicles ' Fire Flower.png|link=Fire Flower|Fire Flower Kart (Mario).png|link=Kart (Mario)|Kart ' Music *"[[Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)|World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)|Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. 3 *"[[Ground Theme (Rio 2016 Olympic Games Remix) (NSMBWii)|Ground Theme (Rio 2016 Olympic Games Remix)]]" - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *"Jump Up, Super Star!" - Super Mario Odyssey ---- Trivia *In Chronicles of Illusion, Princess Peach, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are given full-on dialog, similar to Super Mario Sunshine. *The series, along with the success of the NES, is responsible for bringing video games back into popularity after the crash of 1983, and currently holds the record of the best-selling video game franchise of all-time. *In the 2012 Disney film, ''Wreck-It Ralph'', Bowser and a Super Mushroom make brief appearances. **Additionally, Mario is mentioned by Fix-It Felix Jr. in the dialog. *A Mario comic series was pitched to Nintendo by Archie, but was rejected. *On September 2018, the unofficial character, Bowsette (from a Mario fan comic created by Twitter and DeviantArt user, ayyk92), quickly became popular on the internet, resulting in hundreds of fan art. **However, Nintendo would later showcase their unused concept of the character in the Super Mario Odyssey scrapbook. ---- Want to know more about the Super Mario series? Visit the website below. *[http://www.mariowiki.com/ Super Mario Wiki] ---- Related universes *''Yoshi'' *''Wario'' *''Donkey Kong'' ----